User blog:NotAGothChick101/100 Story Challenge By Goth--CP Version
I am also doing this on Phineas and Ferb Fanon. I am doing these out of order. Feel free to ask questions! WARNING: I tend to write PG-rated stuff. It's clean, but not for the younger kids (sorry). 1. Intro Greetings. I am known by many names throughout the Internet, but three noteable ones are Goth, AngelDog, and my CP name: Upward Girl! Here is the 100 story challenge, Club Penguin style! 2. Love Jet Pack Guy couldn't help it. Whenever he looked at Isabelle, his emotions went out-of-whack. He couldn't deny it. He was experiencing his first crush. 3. Light Rookie pounded at the door. "Let me out!" he yelled. Suddenly, a light appeared from nowhere, and a Voice whispered, "I will show you another way out, my child." 4. Dark "Hello?" Jet Pack Guy called. Nobody answered. All he heard was the moaning of the cold wind. He couldn't help but shiver. He was all alone in the cold, dark night. 5. Seeking Solace "M-mother?" No answer. Jet Pack Guy shook his head is disbelief. "No...not you too!" he cried. Tears formed in his eyes, and he began to sob. Rookie, who was nearby, swallowed back his own tears, and ran over to his friend. He kneeled down behind him and put a flipper on his shoulder. "I-I'm so s-sorry..." he said. 6. Break Away Achan glared down at Rookie. "It's your fault that I have a scar on my face!" he yelled. "I-I never meant to do that," said Rookie. "Even if you didn't, I'm still mad," said Achan. "But why?" Rookie asked. Achan's eyes pierced him like daggers. "You lied to me about your heritage. You are not a normal penguin. You are a hybrid of penguin and angel!" "I am hardly an angel, so what's the problem?" Rookie responded. Achan grinned evilly. "Who cares?" he said, aiming his ray gun at Rookie. "I'll just shoot you while I can." But to Achan's surprise, Rookie let go--and plummeted towards the abyss. 7. Heaven Rachel and Elam smiled. "Our son is doing well," said Elam. "Just look at him. He has learned to be a good friend, and will soon have a new family to watch over him." 8. Innocence Jet Pack Guy cried out and fell to the ground. "STOP IT!" he screamed. "HEY!" a familiar, female voice called. Drake and Maria turned, and saw a purple penguin wearing a blonde wig and a blue coat. Jet Pack Guy saw her too. "Dot..." he said, weakly. "Why are you hurting an innocent child?" Dot demanded. 9. Drive Rookie sat in the driver's seat of the space pod. He had no idea where he was, or how he had wandered so far from home, but his instincts knew what direction to go. As he drove the pod there, his eyes darted back and forth. So far, so good. His enemies had not found him. 10. Breathe Again Gary had never felt this kind of sadness before. He was looking at the body of not only a fellow agent, but an innocent child who he had never thought much of until now. A poor, orphan boy who had only wanted someone to care about him--someone he could trust and look up to. "Please, Jet Pack Guy..." he said. "Please live again." 12. Insanity "Oooh...chocolate-covered fish!" said Rookie. "Perfect for my bunny rabbit..." Jet Pack Guy raised an eyebrow. "Rookie, you're talking in your sleep again..." he said. Rookie's eyes blinked open. "Oops..." he said with a laugh. 17. Blood Blood dripped down Dot's forehead, but she ignored it. She knew she had to save her father--but how? 18. Rainbow "Look, Jet," said Rookie, pointing at the rainbow. "Our Creator put that there so that we'd remember that He will never flood that world again, and that even in this world, He is watching over us." 27. Foreign "Well...you're from Club Penguin. Aren't you?" the Director responded. "No," said Jet Pack Guy. "I was born and raised on a foreign island called Uzima." 28. Sorrow "Rookie, didn't you have an older brother?" Jet Pack Guy asked. Rookie looked like he was trying not to cry. "H-he passed away y-years ago..." he said. "Oh, Rookie..." said Jet Pack Guy, feeling sorry for him. 29. Happiness "Father, you're alive!" said Dot, throwing her arms around him. Kopa patted her back with his paw. "Yes, I am alive, though I am fully lion again. Every trace of penguin genes are gone from me." 34. Stars "Look at the stars, Dot," said Kopa. "We always believed that the Great Kings of the past look down on us from those stars." 38. Abandoned Jet Pack Guy sat on the ground near the Pizza Parlor. No one payed any attention to him. Who would care about a homeless orphan? Even with the crowd that was around him, he was all alone. 40. Rated "Wanna know what the movie was rated?" asked Gary. "Sure," said Jet Pack Guy, not glancing up once. Gary cleared his throat. "It was rated PG-13." "Aww man," said Jet Pack Guy, looking up. "I can only see up to PG." 44. Two Roads "It's either you, or my nephew," said Brittany, her glowing eyes piercing like the sword in her flipper. Jet Pack Guy looked at Rookie. He knew that not only was the younger penguin his best friend, but also his younger brother. Adopted or not, it was his responsibility to take care of him. He looked at his enemy, and took a deep breath. "You can have me," he said. 53. Keeping a Secret "Why is The Director after you?" Gary asked, raising an eyebrow. "Don't tell him, Rookie," Jet Pack Guy mouthed. Rookie nodded, and cleared his throat. "She has something against his ancestors," he said, slowly and carefully. Jet Pack Guy breathed a silent sigh of relief. Hopefully, Gary would never guess that he was a hybrid of penguin and wolf. To be continued! Category:Blog posts